


Journey's End

by IgnobleBard



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnobleBard/pseuds/IgnobleBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble - Aragorn in a moment of emotion. Written for Gandalf's Apprentice for the October 2006 Birthday Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey's End

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

A look, a smile... How could he not be smitten each time, just as the first time? 

More than beauty, grace, every imperfect word of a language too impoverished to clothe her. He loved her now, always, until the ending of the world, or the circles of the world from which they were forever removed. 

She rose from where she had rested a moment before, and their lips met, and his soul was fulfilled. The grim years fell away and they were young, tall and fair, clad in white. Hand in hand they walked, leaving the eaves of Lothlórien behind.


End file.
